


The Missing

by ArtemisGarden



Series: Whatever Happened to the Transylvania Twist? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Darcy is the Monster, Darcyland (Marvel), Darcylvania, Darcyverse Darcylvania Event, Discord: Darcyverse, Evil Witch Darcy Lewis, Gen, Halloween, Monster mash, Spooktober, Spooky, evil witch - Freeform, halloween fic, spooky story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/pseuds/ArtemisGarden
Summary: When the police come knocking on her door about the missing children, Darcy wants to be as helpful as possible.Written for week 1 of the Darcylvania Event hosted by the wonderful mods in the Darcyverse Discord Server!!
Series: Whatever Happened to the Transylvania Twist? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966552
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100
Collections: The Monster Mash





	The Missing

When the police come knocking on her door about the missing children, Darcy wants to be as helpful as possible. “After you get a warrant, of course.” She says politely.

When they come back with the warrant, one officer having been invited in for tea to keep an eye on her just in case, she opens her door and lets them all in. She even kindly provides the blueprints for her house so they can save time and see that there are no obvious additions to the house where bodies can be hidden.

“Old houses like mine always inspire silly ghost stories. I’m used to children ringing the bell and running off. It’s why I got cameras, so I can see if I need to bother going to the door or not.”

This surprises the officers who didn’t see any cameras out front, but once Darcy shows them where they’re hidden she even provides the original recordings to the police so they can check them for tampering.

An officer named Rogers makes a snide comment about how overly helpful she’s being and Darcy glares at him. “Of course I’m trying to help as much as possible, not only do I want to clear my name, since apparently these children were going to be on my property, I just can’t imagine what these poor parents are going through.”

Several of said parents express their gratitude at Darcy’s open and willingness to let her home be invaded. One couple even apologize at the inconvenience since it was their son’s note about the local witch’s house that pointed to her in the first place. Darcy firmly rebuffs their apology and insists it’s no trouble.

She even goes as far as suggesting that her yard can be dug up if needed, but a detective says that it’s not necessary as it’s obvious nothing in her yard has been disturbed and the children only went missing a week prior.

Officer Rogers, who made the comment about how helpful she was also comments on how creepy her gnome yard figures are. There are about 10 scattered around her rather large backyard and all of them seem to follow you with their eyes. His buddy says it’s just how the stupid eyes are painted on but Rogers says it even looks like a few of the gnomes are crying. His buddy scoffs as they finally tramp out of the yard and hopefully out of the nice Miss Lewis’s life since they’ve found exactly nothing.

Once they’re gone Darcy heads into her backyard to coo over her yard gnomes with a rather malicious glint in her eyes.

Eventually they add the cases to the same pile as the other five missing children from the last few years. 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, yes the officers are Steve and Bucky.


End file.
